


Little Shitstirrers

by BuffyRowan



Series: King and Country [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: I had too much fun considering which puppy Richelieu would pick, M/M, back in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: a brief snapshot of an earlier time.  Set back early in the day after our heroes joined Kingsman.





	Little Shitstirrers

Bors nodded to Galahad and young Merlin when he came into the library. The two of them had their heads together over some papers or other at a table, so Bors headed for one of the more distant wingback chairs. He cursed as a small, lean body darted under his feet to jump on the sofa. “Bloody hell, what’s Mordred’s little nutjob doing in here?”

Galahad looked up, “Mordred had to go out on a mission, and Kay is running a training program out in Wales, so I’m looking after Loki for him. She and Mr. Pickles get on quite well.” 

Bors eyed the little Italian Greyhound as she dug under the cushions on the sofa, “Better you than me. I can’t decide if the little bitch is crazy, or if Mordred trained her to act that way.” As if to prove the point, Loki pulled something out from between the cushions and ran to deposit it at Bors’ feet. “What the devil--?” Bors picked up what turned out to be a pair of underwear. He checked for a laundry mark out of habit, then choked on a chuckle as he recognized it. He looked over to where Merlin and Galahad were frozen, Merlin red as Father Christmas’ robe and Galahad white as milk. “Though I’ll make sure Mordred gets a cut of the winnings, since Loki so kindly provided the proof that you lads have finally stopped dancing around each other and started shagging.”

Bors left the library laughing, followed by the sound of loud Scottish cursing.


End file.
